Halloween
is the sixth episode of the second season of New Girl, and the 30th episode overall. Synopsis Jess begins to have genuine feelings for Sam as more than a sexual partner, after seeing him work as a pediatrician during the day. Nick reunites with Amelia (Maria Thayer), an ex-girlfriend from college. Schmidt intrudes on Cece and Robby's Halloween date. Winston feels it is finally time to break up with Shelby. Cast Main *Zooey Deschanel as Jess Day *Jake Johnson as Nick Miller *Lamorne Morris as Winston Bishop *Max Greenfield as Schmidt *Hannah Simone as Cece Parekh Guest Starring *Maria Thayer as Amelia *Kali Hawk as Shelby *Nelson Franklin as Robby McFerrin *Nate Hartley as Frankenstein *Zoe Hall as Demon Nurse *David Walton as Sam Sweeney Co-Starring *Lora Plattner as Mummy *Hesley Harps as Coat of Arms *Evan Kishiyama as Child Patient *Ryan Christiansen as Cop *Kenzie Dalton as Attractive Woman Plot The episode begins with Schmidt complaining to Nick about his cheap sheets. He excuses his crappy bought with the arrival of a high school crush, Amelia. Jess walks in wearing her haunted house costume, and invites the guys to go see her, as Nick tries to avoid, since he's secretly afraid of haunted houses but won't tell. Jess visits Sam in his workplace, and struggles between start liking him and not start liking him. Even as he tries to convince her he's not that much of a good guy, a letter from a previous patience and his own special way to treat a little kid start to make her evolve some feelings for him. Back at the apartment, Schmidt and Winston are discussing about their Halloween plans. Winston complains how he and Shelby don't have a sex anymore, and while explaining how terrible is that situation, Schmidt let oveerflow he's feelings for Cece, hidden deep inside. Nick walks in with his crush, Amelia, as they happily talk to each other. Talk turns into something more when she takes the first step and kisses him. At Jess' room, Cece argues about how Jess is starting to like Sam. She's making a costume for Robby, who gets invited to the carnival Jess is working by Schmidt, who walks in later. Meanwhile, at Nick's room, he and Amelia enjoy the aftermath of their first time, although Nick gets a little bothered by her way to kiss, that includes a lot of biting and lip action. Strange lip action. Nick and Jess meet in the hallway. He talks about she starting to like Sam. Amelia walks in on them and Jess and her are introduced. They are then interrupted by Amelia, who attacks Nick with her kissing. Later that night, at the carnival, Winston and Shelby meet. He appears to don't understand what costume is she wearing. Schmidt crashes into Cece and Robby's romantic caroussel ride. In another place, Nick and Jess talk about Amelia and he's fear of commitment. But things only get worst for he's side when she carves a pumpkin with how would be their family, including a dog. Cece outrages against Schmidt when he meddles between her and Robby again, and insists that he should go home. He wants to fight Robby, who surprisingly shows being more quick then he is. Sam arrives and surprises Jess. She feels more pressure into hiding her recent feelings for him. Jess then goes into the haunted house while Nick tries to open up in any way talking about Jess and her feelings to Sam. When he seems to don't understand, Nick think that is about time for him to think about he's problems, and in order to face he's relationship problem, must face he's fear of the haunted house first. It doesn't start very well when a psychotic clown assaults him. When a worker of the haunted house also doesn't understand what costume is Shelby wearing, Winston backs her up, starting a fight between them. He asks her why they're not having sex, as they relationship come to an end. Nick is still exploring the haunted house, but things get off the tracks when he sucker punches Jess when she jumps up in front of him to scare him. He's kicked off the haunted house as Sam takes care of Jess. She tells him about her feelings but he won't go for it. He then asks if she wants him to leave and he agrees. Nick is still struggling with Amelia, and receives a slap in the face and a walking away when he tells Amelia that she just isn't what he thought she was and she says she's not the idea of a person, she's an actual person. Schmidt surrender to Cece and Robby and decide to give him his costume in order for them to have a couple's costume. He takes he's entire clothes off and becomes Matthew McConaughey in the movie "Magic Mike". The episode ends with Nick getting ready to receive a payback punch of Jess. She first says she can't do it, but when his guard is down, she finds the strength to do it and finally hits him. Quotes Notes & Trivia * The costumes of the episode are: ** Jess - Zombie of Christina Barcelona ** Schmidt - Abraham Lincoln (later Matthew McConaughey in Magic Mike) ** Nick - Bea Arthur (he wears a bee antenna and wears a shirt that says Arthur) ** Winston - Cop ** Cece - Angel ** Robby - Ninja Turtle ** Shelby - Reigning Cats and Dogs ** Sam - Clown (he wears only a nose) * Sam appears as a doctor for the first time. * Jess co-works in the haunted house with a guy dressed as Frankenstein and a guy dressed as a mummy. Other workers of the haunted house is a creepy clown (who scares Nick), an undead nurse and a ghost. * Both Nick and Jess punched each other in their faces for the first time. * From this episode on, Jess and Sam break-up (despite they weren't actually "dating"). Gallery abrahamlincolnandcop.jpg|Abraham Lincoln and a cop halloween1.JPG|Halloween costumes beaarthurandthezombieofchristinabarcelona.jpg|Nick and Jess halloweenbehindthescenes.jpg|Schmidt in "Magic Mike" costume (BTS) jesscostume.jpg|Jess as the zombie of Christina Barcelona nickandthehauntedhouse.jpg|Nick in the hauted house robbyandschmidthalloween.jpg|Robby and Schmidt carrousel.jpg|Schmidt crashes Cece and Robby's date strongmanrobby.jpg|Cece and Robby play on the Strongman scaryjess.jpg|Jess scares Category:Episodes Category:Season Two